The Uchiha intern
by Akatsukirecruit
Summary: Sakura Haruno,a first year at Tokyo university is suddenly thrown into the war of manipulative and playerboy bosses in attempt to fulfill her businesses requirements for the semester. Though she never though her presence would be this greatly sought after and recived.
1. sakura Haruno

Hey readers who were nice enough to click on my story, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't in any way or form own Naruto, if I did it would not be over and the Akatsuki would probably be reigning over everyone.

One more thing before you start reading, I don't plan on reading out any lemon scenes but I will "hint" as well as have characters express and talk about certain actions in that directions, if you guys have a problem with the ratting or the want more or less of the level will be at please just tell me.

Enjoy!

"And so with that final lesson concludes our economics course, we will now venture into our businesses course for the next semester"

vocalized a weary and forthrightly lazy looking man.

That man sakura had come to know as kakashi sensei, her teacher at Tokyo university. This was her first year as she had attended the university as a Freshman.

With those last words her emerald orbs roamed freely around the room as she carelessly tuned out the discussion that was being held in the front of the room.

Those very orbs made her quite popular with the male population of the university, though she need not quite appreciate the unwanted attention. Among that characteristic it did not help as she was adored with exotic waist length pink hair and a petite yet well shaped body.

Though she was quite bored with the subject she knew that the class deserved her attention. Though She allowed herself the opportunity to briefly make eye contact with her best friend Ino before directing her attention back into the class.

"To fulfill your requirements for this semester I feel that it is in your best interests to take above yourself a internship in a company of your choice" kakashi said, smirking at the fact that some of his students would finally understand the value as well as burden of hard work.

With those words sakura once again irresponsible zoned out, contemplating how she would eventually fulfill her course's criteria.

She was new to this part of Japan but everyone on the island knew of the classic name, UCHIHA inc.

She as well as everyone else had grow up using various products from the company, consisting of electronic fans when her family was hot in the summer to pharmaceutical medicine her mother had given her when she was sick.

She once again was brought back to reality as Ino had abruptly interrupted her daydream of a sort.

" Ahhh sakura, what to go to the mall after this?" Ino questioned with a hopeful gleam in her baby blue eyes.

"Come on Ino, can we please talk about something of more relevance?" Sakura said, being the more down to earth of the pair.

Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance, knowing just what sakura probably wanted to talk about, " I suppose you want to talk about kakashi's class? She said fully knowing the truth, just inquiring to annoy the easily taunted pinkette.

Sakura gave Ino an exasperated sign though her eyes partially showed her need for Ino start the conversation.

" Anyways, what are you thinking about doing for our business requirement?" Ino said, finally giving up at her attempt to make her friend lose her cool.

Sakura let out an excited squeal as her friend finally gave up on her Childish game.

" I don't know for sure but I am definitely considering one of those influential companies, like UCHIHA INC or SUNA&amp;IWA." Sakura said hopefully, excited with her possibilities if she was lucky enough to even qualify.

"Hmmm... I would hope to be part of such a company" Ino said with a small smirk.

"What exactly do you mean" Sakura said, knowing that her friend rarely got excited about this type of things,unless there was some frivolous edge or motive.

Ino's smirked grew even wider as she held back an excited outburst.

" Haven't you ever heard of the company employees, their owners and superiors specifically?" She said as her smirk grew into a grin.

Sakura gave her a confused look, Ino expected as much form her naive and innocent friend, who clearly did not have the inquisitive mentality of a eighteen year-old.

Before sakura could speak the pair was interrupted by their classmate as well as close friend,TenTen and Hinata Hyuga.

"What are we talking about?" TenTen said eagerly as she wanted go make her way into the conversation. Hinata smiled as if to say that she was equally as interested, a move that was a known special to her.

"Just about Uchiha boys" Ino said, hardly containing her happiness.

TenTen rarely someone to lose her cool about things like boys seem to forget herself for that moment as her too gave a smile of happiness.

"Ohh sakura, haven't you ever heard about them? There are considered the most attractive as well as the wealthiest men in all of Japan" TenTen said in a manner of fact type of way.

Hinata even gave a exited smile

" Yes Sakura-chan, even I agree"

Sakura listened to her friends zealously fantasizes and talk about the uchiha men as she turned her focus to the university's floral garden.

She was used to her friends or

at lease Ino talking about those things. Sakura of course was interested about those things to an extent but she was not as one star struck as most girls. She refused to fall prey to that cliché and was determined to stick to that, no matter how tempting it was to be like every other girl who would swoon. No she refused to be that girl. She'd like to think that that's what make her more interesting then her other counterparts but she didn't exactly know in truth. Part of her assumed that she might have came across as pretentious and a bit snobby but she was determined to stay true to her original feelings. At least she had for the past few years, never in high school did she fall for all of those boys who thought that by a simple pick-up line she would be instantly captivated with them. She smiled to herself, that stubborn trait was something she prided greatly with in herself.

" I am sure they are great" Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm as she entered the conversation once again.

Her friends seem to agree entirely as they all hastily nodded their heads with murmurs of agreement.

"I would try out myself but I don't know if I could even fun cation and get any work down around a environment like that" Ino said with hint of sorrow, disappointed by her inevitable personality flaw.

The four girls all exchange looks as they bury out in laughter, imagining Ino trying to get the attention of Japan's finest. Sakura laughed as she knew exactly the type of cheap antidotes her friend would use, she shivered to herself thinking of if she ever did that. If she was lucky enough to get this sought after job she would be determined to be nothing but professional, no matter the obvious temptation.

Sakura turned the key to her dormroom as she entered the modest room, complete with a small kitten, bathroom, and small living space.

Exhausted after a day of her classes as well as her usual frivolous conversations, the young pinkette was exhausted.

Despite her current state she was determine to start her business requirement as she knew all to well the terrible feeling of procrastination.

She laughed at the memory of Ino and her cramming all of their mandatory summer school work into the last weekend of the summer. They had successfully completed it but at the price of their energy as well as sanity.

She padded over to her computer desk, carefully evaded the piles of school work and papers left on the floor by none other then Ino herself.

Sakura then sat down at her black swivel chair and logged on to her email account, preparing to not repeat her mistake of last summer.

**Dear Uchiha Inc,**

**My name is Sakura Haruno and I am a first year at the University of Tokyo.**

**I would be honored if you would possibly have an intern position on your staff, as one of the criteria of my course of which I must seek out and successfully complete a job of so sort in a incorporation of my choosing. If you would consider me for such a job I have left my phone number as well as a picture and a attached PDF of my qualifications at the bottom of the page, thank you and have a nice evening.**

**Looking forward to hearing from you,**

**Sakura Haruno**

**555-768-3145**

Satisfied by her email and making sure to proofread it three times, she decided to send it off hoping for the best.

5:30, Madara Uchiha Office, Uchiha Inc

"Bye sweetheart, see you tomorrow" Madara waved to a young and blushing scantily clad office temp as she exited his office, buttoning her reveling blouse as she walked away excited that as she had been the one girl to finally catch the unattainable legend.

Though that could be but farther from the truth as Madara was in fact was nothing but disinterested by her presence. Just like all the other females he knew she quickly if not instantly fell prey to his antics. Little did she know that he would no longer be requesting her presence on his office couch nor the office building.

That was he style and according to him it was justified. To him and many others he was Madara Uchiha, the unattainable and young(Thirty-one to be exact but his physique was one of a 20 year old male, and his age didn't seem to stop him from getting what he desired ) billionaire. He was notorious for the way he captivated the crowds of female who he encountered, young or old, for his charm had bounties.

After giving himself that little Ego talk( which he felt was always well dea weed) he walked over to his luxurious leather chair and regained his office composure. Though he had enough money to entertain him for another seven lifetimes he still enjoyed his work, mostly because he could make relatively make all of the deductions, though Fugaku Uchiha was the sole owner of the company.

He attention was caught by a quite sing that Erupted from his computes speaker as he turn his for once focused attention to the screen.

Madara then opened the email that had just promptly arrived in his inbox, choosing the one over the other hundreds simply because he saw the subject of a young girl inquiring about a job, and yes he admitted he was that shallow.

He then quickly read the email while he promptly disregarded the proper etiquette to do and opened the attached picture.

As soon as he looked at the picture all decent adjectives were momentary tooled away from his vocabulary.

Madara Uchiha had never had a lost of words but this moment was quite fitting if he was to have any.

He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her gorgeous eyes and exotic hair, quite a prize indeed. At that moment he knew that this girl was defiantly someone he must meet.

All that could be described about his emotions now was a simple but intricate smirk, an Uchiha signature. He immediately started the paperwork for the young girl's position, though there were no real need for her he would make sure he would find a suitable place.

NAME: Sakura Haruno

"Hmm a suitable name for such a girl" he said to himself as he quickly completed the task, excitingly awaiting for his fun to start, his only apparent problem being the two twerps he regretfully called his two nephews, itachi and sasuke.

_**Thanks for reading! I don't sure if this is any good but I am very excited to start this story though,**_

_**Please make sure to review if you have any request, suggestions, or any type of comment.**_

_**I plan to update every Sunday so I hope you guys like it,**_

_**You can expect to see other Akatsuki members as well as some other kohona ninja in the future chapters coming up ahead.**_

_**Thanks again**_!


	2. Adding to the dysfunctional realtionship

**Hi readers, though I updated really quickly for this chapter I will probably not be updating at this usual speed but I am just so excited to get into the story, so enjoy! **

**Please review and comment**

The shining sunlight somehow managed to break through sakura's eyelid as the famous Japanese sun rose over Tokyo.

Today was the day that she would start her intership at UCHIHA inc, though she could still not believe that she had somehow managed to get the job. Pushing her doubt to the back of her mind she went over to her closet, eager to start her day.

Sakura pulled out a simple black pencil skirt that came at a refined length of three inches above her knee while she then rummaged in her dresser for a top of some sort.

She then took out a white and almost sheer blouse, noting that the translucent was bit out of her comfort zone.

Though it was a bit reveling sakura thought it suited the occasion, it also happens to compliment her alabaster skin in the nicest of ways.

Sakura then combed her long pink hair into a neat ballerina bun in attempt to play closer to the professional sterotype. To finish off the look she selected a sophisticated pair of three Inch black high heels, elevating her small height to a final stature of 5'5. She didn't mind she small height, though most people were shocked that such a large personality came out of someone as small as her.

Finally satisfied with her appearance that she beheld in her bedroom mirror, sakura made her way out of her dorm, too nervous to even attempt to eat anything for breakfast.

Sakura was jostled as she made her way into the city's crowded bus, much like most of the unfortunate souls who had happened to get on the bus without realized it was at its full capacity. Much of the bus's annoyed passengers were just as testy as the young pinkette, especially since it was at a inconvenient time of the morning.

Deciding to ignore the current problem, sakura shifted her eyes to the the window it attempt to block out the havoc surrounding her. She gazed at the lively city.

"_Whaamm"_The bus came to abrupt stop as irresponsible piece of metal catapulted her into the lap of an unknown man, presumably and at most defiantly shady as this individual seem to instantly latch on to her waist.

"Let me go you pathetic pervert!" Sakura screamed at the man as she violently ripped his arms off her and spun around it a exaggerated motion. She then faced the culprit who lifted his face to the see the Crimson colored face of his so called "victim". Ironically enough sakura's face matched the very shade of red that the pervert's hair color.

The man smirked in a satisfied manner, " Don't flatter your self, I didn't directly push you into that position."

Sakura's eyes soften a bit as she realized that she should have given him the deserved benefit of the doubt.

"Though I am not complaining about what happened next." He countiuned smugly, losing any ounce of forgiveness sakura would have given him.

With that comment sakura lost it, her patience had been tested and now the limit was clear. She smiled sweetly at the man, " I am so sorry" she said respectively. The man smirked back thinking he had won the little spat.

"That society needs to put up with douches like you!" She said while angrily smashing her very acute heel into the foot of the man she had dubbed,the "Bus pervert"

He growled at her though it was too late for her to see any of his emotions. Instantly after her dramatic rebuttal she had excited the bus, very proud with herself that she had decided to wear heels that morning.

After her triumphant victory against the bus pervert sakura walked with a new and heighten sense around her. Though at someone else's misfortune she had now gained a little extra humor in her day, she laughed to herself remembering his yelp.

Sakura walked into TokyoMetropolitan Government Building and stopped at the front lobby receptionist desk, checking it to building.

The young woman at the desk looked at her and then her signature and gave a minor snicker.

Sakura not one to be patronize gave her a demanding look, requesting a explanation for her obnoxious outburst.

The girl then gave her a apologetic look" I am sorry... I am just used to your type of girls on that floor." The girl said trying to suppress another snicker.

Sakura glance at the girl's golden table tag, reading the name Kin. She then glanced at the girl with annoyed but inquisitive eyes.

" What exactly do you mean, Kin is it?" Sakura said losing her patience for this girl's stuck up attitude.

" Oh never mind... I am sure your presence is expected upstairs, you'd better hurry." Kin said with a irritating smile.

Sakura glanced once more at the girl but rolled her eyes as she walked directly straight to the elevator. The crisp glass doors shut behind her as she embarked to the next level of the building, the fourth eighth floor to be precise.

Kin went back to her desk work, scoffing at sakura. She was well aware of the immoral types of thing that was hosted on that floor and its ringleaders. She shrugged it off as a attractive man approached her desk.

" Good morning, Sasuke-Kun" she said brightly, changing her mood in a three hundred and sixty direction.

The 5'10 onyx eyed male gave her a scoff as he walked past her, ignoring her and the mandatory sign-in sheet.

That was okay though, everyone in the building and most probably Tokyo knew who he was. To the media he was known as the elusive and overwhelming attractive millionaire. He was born to the prominent Uchiha family that could trace their lineage all the way back to the Samurai Period of Japan, of course being a family of immense power at the time. He had attended school in Japan and had then immersed himself in his family's business, seeing as he would one day inherit it along with his brother, though he now own a a fraction of it at 5%.

Though the percentage was small it was no mere fraction. The UCHIHA Inc was a multi billion corporation and he was currently living well off his profits. These factors made him a favorite in the gossip tabloids as well as media, girls every where as well as some man were infatuated by him as well as idolized him. Though he detested them, not because he was a private person but just because he was born with the mentality that he was superior. To this day no one could say that they went up against the Twenty one year-old and had any success at it. He prided himself at that, and people could obvious sense that.

Sakura stepped out of the glass elevator as she made her way into the sleek entrance of the office in a delicate manner. As she stepped into the corporate word she felt as she was instantly transported to a new world. There seemed to be a hundred cubics in her field of vision as the cliche fluorescent office light showed down on the hard at work employees. She was then interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a halting noise.

"Excuse me miss, you in my way" An energetic blond said as he excitedly pushed a mail chart down the hall at a outrageous speed.

Five fast seconds went by as the mail boy suddenly crashed into a tall raven haired boy who was walking briskly down the hall.

Sakura could hear the blond boy apologize as the other man simply sneered at him.

"Watch yourself dobe" The man said impatiently as he pushed the cart away from his body and grumpily existed himself to walk in his original direction.

The mail boy then turned around to lock eyes with sakura as he suddenly sprinted in her direction as if it was urgent.

"Sorry for before, I didn't recognize till now you are the new intern" he said. " My name is Naruto Uzamki " he continued enthusiastically as he gave her a bright smile.

"Oh hello, my name is Sakura Haruno" she said brightly, thankful someone had put her out of her disorientated misery, hoping he would escort her to where ever she was suppose to go.

"Could you possibly t-" she asked cautiously before she was cut off by Naruto's voice. " Tell you where to go? He smiled understandably.

Sakura nodded her head in slightly desperate way, proving to him even more that she was disoriented and lost.

"Follow me" Naruto said as he swiftly grasp her hand and tugged her into the direction of the northern hallway.

She blushed a lit bit though knowing that the childish touching was innocence.

They then arrived to an office door that read "Uchiha Madara" in bold italic gold lettering.

"This is your stop Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he caught her off guard and spun her around in a quick hug. " Maybe I'll see you at lunch break?" He said hopefully with a small gleam in his already shining blue eyes.

"Yeah maybe" Sakura said sweetly, though she did not appreciate the hug at such short notice.

Naruto then took off as he saw a figure in the distance

" Wait pein-san! I have your package! he desperately screamed in attempt to catch the attention of the walking figure who was obviously oblivious to the yelling of the boy.

Sakura laughed at the naruto's antics, she had only know him for 5 minutes or so but knew he was one of those people that you could instantly become friends with.

She then took a deep breath as she prepared herself to address her new boss. Sakura knocked on the door in a meek manner, unsure what volume was appropriate in the office.

Madara and Itachi sat across from eachother as they discuss these business quarters results and profits. The two men really agreed the same on a matter, in fact they rarely tolerated each other's presence. To say they did not like each other was an understatement, they despised each other. Oddly enough in their dysfunctional nephew-uncle relationship they seem to understand to productivity correlated their experiences and smarts, achieving an even greater profit for the company.

Itachi was at the age of twenty four though he had the ability to transform to the age of Fifty-Five under the pressure of business's, making him such a valuable as well as great asset.

Though at this moment they did not agree on the matter, they were feuding over what organization the the company would donate to for their annul "Good Service"to the Japan. Madara was for donating the money to the Tokyo police force, seeing as the money would eventually work it's was back to the company. The UCHIHA Inc had secretly bought them out this past autumn and Madara saw no reason to reason to waste the money. He was a corrupt man and he certainly knew it, he shrugged it off like usual.

His methods had gotten him this far and he'd be damn to turn around and change them.

Unlike his unscrupulous by nature uncle, Itachi was different breed of business man. He was downright honest as he was generous, he would never consider something so outrageously unethical, it was surprising he was part of such a company known to take part in activities like those and such.

If not for his birthright to this company he would have preferred to have been a pilot, nomadically traveling around the globe. It was not to say he didn't no that with all the conferences and meetings he attended on behalf of the corporate but he sought to do it with ease. But make no mistake, Itachi was indeed honest but he was as just as pervert and loose as his deviant uncle and fellow business man. That seemed to be a common trait running though the Uchiha bloodline. Though here he was, advocating and fighting for the the donations to go to the Orphans.

"It will be best for the co-" Madara said though unable to finish for a quite knocking was heard on his office door. Who dared to interrupt his meeting, he bet it was that idiot Naruto, the man was the complete opposite of Madara and for that reason he despised him.

He turned his attention to the door as he walk begrudgingly to the door. Itachi was as well annoyed with the inconvenient timing of the interrupter.

Madara then opened the door preparing to terrorize the offender greatly. Instantly his intentions change as he open the door. Taking a minute to himself to take in what stood before him.

He had seen her though her picture but having the experience of seeing her face to face was something completely different. He swore he would never use the cliche word "gorgeous" but he now felt it was the appropriate time to break his hiatus. She was truly that and glance back at Itachi showed that he though so too.

The both men were abruptly snapped out of there fantasies as the pinkette parted her delicate yet well proportioned lips.

"Gomen'nasai! I am Sakura Haruno, the intern" the flustered girl said quickly, probably trying to not let them detect the embarrassment in her voice.

The two men looked at her hungrily, of course they hadn't detected any tone of her voice as they were focused on other most important parts of her body.

"Kon'nichiwa, Sakura-chan" Madara said leaning his body over her, declaring subconscious dominance.

He then whispered it to her ear seductively " You may call me Madara-sama" Nipping her ear, one of his classic moves.

Hearing those words and honestly feeling a bit threatened she decided to declare her personal space bubble. She blushingly push her hands to his muscle chest and use'd what small power her had to distance herself, trying to maintain her professional credentials.

" If it's okay, I liked to call you Mr. Uchiha? She said not making eye contact, knowing if she did she would end up blushing even more profoundly then she had already.

"Then what will you call me?"

Inquired a husky voice for behind Madara dense body. Sakura cranes her head to lie her eyes on the speaker. She couldn't believe how attractive he was, both of the men.

She know knew just what exactly her friends had fawned over, though she would never say that aloud or to anyone one else for that matter.

She smiled back at him, finally getting control of her emotions and containing her blush.

" What would you prefer?" She inquired making her official entrance to his Flirtatious game.

"Itachi is just fine" he said smiling.

"Itachi it is" sakura said, thankfully that the word dance was over as she knew she really had no idea how to flirt.

Madara sweat dropped in the corner.

"Why does he get addressed personally?" The grown man whined.

Itachi rolled his eyes, he knew how to play the "Game", unlike Madara who most often forgot to evaluate the comfort level of his target, ultimately resulting in his targets feeling a bit creepiest on.

"How about we try this again" Sakura said, deciding to give the complaining man another merciful chance.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, please call me what ever you would desire" he then said, maintaining professionalism but keeping a hint of his true personality. He reached out his hand, hoping to touch her soft skin again.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha" she said, welcoming his revised attitude and steadily handshake.

Madara then took the opportunity to grasp onto her hand as he guide her to one of the rich leather chairs his office was equipped with.

He then proceed to tell her about the office, it's rules, and its workers.

Sakura was immersed in his information untill she felt a creeping hand make its way up her thigh.

She quickly turned her head to which the arm belonged to.

It was Itachi, and the arm trailed up to his face which bore a seductive smirk. Though his facial expression was captivating sakura also had the profound need to smack him for that very reason. She then realized she had miscalculated the crimsoned-eye man, he was indeed and if not more perverted. Seeing as she had known him for a total of twenty minutes and he already tried a move with her, her second speculation was correct.

It was not to say she wasn't flattered but she couldn't allow it, she calming picking up his hand and thirsted it back to his lap as she refocused her attention on the task that she really needed to focus on.

Madara had noticed the wandering arm as well and had gritted his teeth when it made it's unwanted appearance. He was satisfied with her reaction to Itachi though he was a tad distressed (**Yes this is what makes him distressed.**) because that would mean that she would probably have the same reaction to his antics and tricks. None the less that wouldn't stop him, and he knew that wouldn't stop Itachi.

Madara continued talking until he was interrupted with a phone call.

Though while on the phone he did not let himself become distracted for moment as he monitored Itachi and his arms.

" Thank you Kohan, all right send Saskue in a couple of minutes." Madara said as he hung up the phone and refocused his attention of sakura.

" I have to take a meeting in a couple of minutes but I will be sure to check on you later today." He said, all ready forming plans in his scheming mind.

"Why don't I assist you sakura-chan" itachi graciously offered though even sakura knew his true intentions.

" That's quite all right Itachi, please return to your office until further notice" Madara said with a slight growl,going to lengths to protect his cherry blossom.

Itachi shot him a evil look but complied as Madara sadly possessed seniority.

"Goodbye my flower" Itachi said as he grasp sakura's hand tightly in his as he proceed to kissed the back of it.

He then lifted her chin and made one more lust filled eye contact with her emerald eyes.

After that he made his exit as he sauntered casual to the office door, turning his head every so slightly when he closes the door.

Sakura returned her gaze to the power man in front of her, his eyes just as lecherous as Itachi's.

She blinked rapidly trying to break the trace, but to no avail succeed.

Madara chuckled at her naive actions and the fact that even the most prideful of woman still were enchanted by him, though they would probably never admit.

He decided to break it for her, seeing as he had a meeting with Sasuke in a couple of minutes and he did not need another Uchiha competing for her.

"Goodbye sa-ku-ru-chan" he said before regretfully turning his chair away to face the screen, much less exciting then her of course.

Sakura then excused herself with pride, mistakenly think she had succeed in fending off the advances of the two men.

Though Madara had already turned his chair he could not help but crane his neck to watch her walk out of the room,swaying hips and all.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I am sorry if it was too long or slow. **

**I don't know what you guys want so be sure to tell me. By the way more characters will be coming in next chapter, I just felt like this one needed to focus on sakura's first interaction at the office, again I apologize if it was too long.**

**Review and comment please!**

**Bye**


	3. Interruptions and Lunch breaks

Hello readers, here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy!

Read the author note at the end for some explanation at the end of the chapter.

Please review and comment

Sakura shook her head as she exited madara's office to bring herself to a much needed entrance back into reality. It was not that hard when she realized she was surrounded by abundance of chaos and discord. She quickly followed her directions to her cubical which happened to be "conveniently" located right next to Itachi's office.

Aside from that major design flaw everything else looked fine.

She was given a simple cherry oak desk and computer, accompanied by her very own swivel chair and to her dismay a boutique of roses with a attached note fasten to the side of the thorns.

A bit afraid of what promiscuous writing would be found of the paper, sakura quickly glanced at it not wanting to attract any attention from her co-workers.

The smugly written letter read

"Welcome, may we share new and exhilarating experiences in the near future ;)"

Sakura could not believe that who ever had sent the roses actually used the childish winky face, though assuming her Suspicion was correct that it was Itachi the drawing came off a major creepy vibe. She turned the note down as she now felt somehow she was being watched like a prey in the wild.

Just as she was about to start her work again she was interrupted by a lound and slightly**(understatement in my opinion) **annoying voice who practically shrieked in the pinkette's unprepared ear.

"What the hell is this!?" The voice said belonging to a fuming red head who's face quickly matched the shade of her hair.

Sakura didn't even know how to answer as she was lost for words and was quite confused.

" Answer me! Do I look like an idoit?! And who the hell are you to ignore me!?" The girl demanded as she shoved herself into sakura's cubicle and practically her face.

"... I am sorry who are you exactly...?" Sakura said cautiously, as she wasn't sure if the girl's attitude could get any worse.

The girl scoffed as she rose her hand to flip her long scarlet hair in a condensing manner.

" I am Karin and starting today your rival"

Sakura sweat dropped. Who did this girl think she was? She didn't even know her name yet and this she had already declared her to be her new enemy. This girl was crazy for sure and her previous actions surely showed it.

" I am sorry what?" Sakura said with a tone of annoyance, getting frustrated with this girl's unnecessary flamboyant attitude.

Karin rolled her eyes at the girl.

" Look I don't know who you are and who you think you are, and I don't care or need to know. All I want from you is to keep away from Sasuke" she said with angry as her voice soften when she arrived at the last word of the sentence. Her brown eyes the drifted dreamily to the office to sakura's right.

Though there was no validation deserved karin's attitude starting to make sense to sakura. Sakura shrugged it off, knowing how fangirls were, after all she had been friends with Ino for ten years now.

" Okay... Can I help you with anything else" Sakura said trying desperately to get ride of Karin, she had already wasted five minutes of her time and was not hoping to waste anymore on this stupid conversation.

Karin once again scoffed as she look down at sakura with a superior look in her eyes " As if I would need something from you" she said as she marched off.

"Well obviously you did as you felt threatened enough to make a stop and force your vapid personality on me" Sakura muttered under her breath, trying to to avoid karin's presence once again.

Sakura shrugged it off and she went back to her work, though there were still many interruptions. Majority of them where phone calls from Madara asking her to tell him things about herself for the "company employee data base" yet none of the questions seem professional, in fact some of them would probably be borderline sexual harassment.

Though most of the questions he ask where on that side of the septum he did seem to have a sweet side, for every three perverted questions he would ask one cute question, so sakura guessed it evened out in a way. Though it annoyed sakura that even in a professional setting men still acted this way to her. To herself she wasn't even that attractive, it somewhat amused her that men acted this way to her when she didn't even think she was that type of girl to receive this attention. She thought she was at average at most and did not understand why people as powerful as Madara or Itachi were even Mildly interested in her as they could probably get any girl they wanted and a girl who welcomed their advances for that matter. Still as much as she did not want to admit it she did enjoy the thrill of the interactions. It was somehow a game that they played, he would call and she would say something sassy or sarcastic back. Sakura knew that she shouldn't play with people's feelings but she liked being inclusive. For the next four hours it had turned into a routine for her and she found herself selfishly awaiting the next call.

" Hello sakura dearest" the smug voice that she had come to know as only madara's"

" Can I help you " Sakura said cautiously to not come across to anxious.

"I just wanted to tell you that your lunch break is now and sadly I can not join you." He said with sorrow, knowing that he had captivated her with this little phone calls, all coming together to form his future plans.

" That's to bad, I'll try to have fun without you" Sakura said back as she shut down her computer.

"I don't know how you will manage,though it's fair that you at least try" He said grinning as her drew childish drawings of himself and sakura on his notebook pages.

"I'll be sure, bye now" Sakura said, she could of carry on this conversation longer but her stomach betrayed her in its conquest for food.

He didn't need to say anything, sakura knew behind his office door and phone he was smirking.

She then realized that she had given him to much attention, edging over what she thought was appropriate for the office space. She had given him a small taste but now she wanted to tone it now. She needed to focus on her school goal and that was the most important thing in her life, not the feeling she got from a man.

She decided to go to lunch with her professional attitude which she had now decided to maintain. In fact she hardly recognized the person she was on the phone. The character of which she portrayed didn't seem like herself, it was something that men like Madara brought out of her. She couldn't stop it, it was just something that happened to her. It annoyed her a bit because she wanted to be maintained and she did exactly want nor need drama in her life. She knew that her actions would probably lead to some problem in the future like she had seen happen to other girls, and she for sure did not want that.

Sasuke entered the break room as he held his Benito box in hand, screeching for a viable table option.

All he saw the usual cliques around him. To his right there sat the office fangirls, Karin, Moegi, Momiji, Susuki

**( I choose the last two because I just don't like using OCS and the people I choose would probably be sasuke fangirls in the manga if they knew him**)

"Come sit with next to me sasuke-Kun!" Moegi hollered just as Karin jump on her and yelled for his attention, deme sing he sit next to her. This was the usual routine for that table at this time so he didn't really give them a second glance, rather a scoff in their direction.

He then directed his attention to the table to his left, the old man office trio. That group consisted of danzo, hiruzen, Jiraya. It was odd that they where all friends as everyone in the office knew about the unspoken rivals hip of danzo and hiruzen. Jiraya kept them at bay, being the mediator and for once stepping up to his responsible. They never really said anything to sasuke, in fact the only time they really made contact with him was at the Christmas office party where the drunkliy interrupted a conversation between him and his mother, babbling about itachi and how he treats the girls of the office.

His mother was horrified but Sasuke managed to unconvinced her as he held an ounce of loyalty to his older brother, though they seemed to be in consent competition.

Sasuke then saw the other tables options, the shady office gang consisting of orchimaru, jugo, Kimimaro, suigetsu, and kabuto. He was friendly with them but made sure to matain a slight distance as they were involved in more illegal dealings then the whole corporation. He wasn't in the mood to go to jail at such a young age so he did his usual of passing them with a slight nod. He swore he could hear them talking about some Secret weapon dropping off the coast of Somalia as he passed them though.

There were more group but they were hardly worth mentioning as their members were just about the same as the other cliques, their actions just weren't as outspoken as the originals.

" Sasuke-Teme! Come sit here with us" Sasuke heard as he directed his eyes to Naruto's table. He had been best friends with the dobe since elementary and had managed to get him a job at the corporation after graduation, it wasn't a big responsibility job but it paid well. Though he enjoyed his friend company,sometimes Naruto entry got on his nerves.

Sasuke swung his chair out as he placed his food on the table and sat down. He was greeted by Shikamaru Nara and Sai Anbu**(no one knows his real last name so I just put the first thing I though of)**

Shikamaru was the company's marketing genius as well as strategist. In fact the company owed their success to him and his father shuls, He had orginally been the head of the department before retiring and naming his son as the new boss.

Shikamaru earned it on his own merit as he was in a category of his own. He had practically rebooted the company's whole marketing system and had achieved and surpassed the departments goal by attracting over forty-five billion dollars of new customers.

The ironic part about it was that Shikamaru was notoriously lazy and he had only done such a good in such a short type because he wanted to go home earlier and home for a system that would run itself with little guidance from him. Sasuke enjoyed his company especially since his personality was one that challenged him, unlike most of the people he begrudgingly knew.

Sai had been brought into the company when Shikamaru made the changes for the company. Sai was the new in advertisement department but was making his way to the top with fast-paced promotions. Sasuke could not describe it but the man had a certain way of capturing the audience with the photos, videos, and drawings. He was one of the most creative and inspired people that Sasuke had ever had the pleasure of interacting.

Thinking of the two men and their profiles he did not understand why they were friends with Naruto, seeing as he was as just about as frivolous as Karin. Though Naruto did step up occasionally when it was his time.

Sasuke broke apart his wooden chopsticks and started eating while he listened to Naruto rambling on about something that orchimaru had done in the copy room and how jiraya caught him in the act. He then tore open his straw packet and proceeded to place the straw in his club soda bottle.

Sasuke then nearly chocked as Naruto slapped his back and yelled out to some girl urging her to come to the table and sit down.

Obviously no one heard as Sasuke started to have a raging couching fit right in the middle of the room. He face started to transcend to the color purple as Naruto kept yelling madly in the direction. Soon his face matched the shade of orchimaru's eyeshadow and he desperately tried to catch a grip of himself.

" Are you okay." Said a sweet voice to his right as he turned his attention to the noise. She had placed his hand on his back it a maternal manner.

Though she was probably concerned he could not help but feeling outraged as it was her fault he windpipe was currently clogged. He stopped his coughing as a mark of pride**(yes, Uchihas can do that because they are that cool.) **

He then growled at the girl as he ripped her hand off his back and growled at her. Sasuke Uchiha would not be babied, especially by a girl who was a stood below his chest in height.

He did feel a little bad about reacting so meanly to her when she had tried to help though his anger quickly returned as Naruto obliviously ask him way he was couching.

"It was your fault dobe!" He said as he smacked the face of the confused blond, acting more like a Nine year old then an adult.

Sasuke then grabbed his food and stomped to the end of the room and sat down at a suigetsu's table. He glared at Naruto from a far as he drank angrily from his bottle, throwing out the offending straw who dared to forget it's place.

" what was that about" Sakura said as she look at the boy worriedly, who was obviously couldn't see her as he was blinded by the idea of revenge against his so-called "friend".

"Lord Sasuke will get over it soon" Shikamaru said as he light a cigarette, despite the apparent sign in the room that prohibited the act.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in disgust as she gave him the same maternal look she had presented to Sasuke.

"...You and your type are troublesome" Shikamaru said as he let out a long and heavy sign, rolling his eyes.

He then proceed to lazily trudge to the room's window as he started at the clouds passing by, content at last.

"Well that was Shikamaru." Naruto said with slight irritation, glaring at the man's shadow that had settled on the room's floor.

"My name is Sai" The other man said with a smile that was to exaggerated to be true, it appeared to sakura as a fake smile. She shook his hand despite the unsettling feeling his action had given her.

Naruto then proceeded to give her a oral presentation of the people in the room, what exactly they did and who exactly the were in and out of the office.

**Thanks for reading! I previously had said to look at the bottom for my note and here it is. **

**I know or at least feel like sakura's character is a bit indecisive and confusing but I did that purposely as that's how I feel she is presented in the manga in some aspects. I didn't include her inner from part 1 in the story but I added to her personality. I wanted to write her as someone who didn't really understand their feelings and were feuding with them, going back and forth, trying to find their true self. **

**Sorry if she might be confusing. **

**Thanks again for reading! **

**Please review**.


	4. Ramen and Rescue

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long with his update(I will be updating regularly now). To be honest I needed to do some evaluations (did anyone else have these feelings?) for this story after Kohona Gaiden chapter one came out, hahaha. **

**I was not sure what direction I wanted to take the story in because I was still a bit mad at one character in particular ( you guys can probably guess if you had read the chapter) and was not sure I wanted to continue writing about him in a positive way ( yes, I know, I am immature and dramatic/intense but at least I am being honest) .None the less I had committed to writing about this character( and in a positive light for that matter) and I will continue to stick to my original story plan. I am sure Kishimoto would not be so basic with his plot and will probably give us a good reason so I am sure everything will work out. We might get the answer soon of who Sarada/Salada's mother is, but probably not (because everyone knows Naruto is pretty drawn-out) but what do you guys think? Who do you think is her real mother (and also what would you define mother as, the biological or the one who raised her?) **

******Feel free to tell /complain with me and we can have a vent/ rant/ theory discussion about it. I am sincerely sorry for my derailing and slight vent, now without further ado please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review if you liked it, thanks again. **

After lunch Sakura had returned to her desk, determined to exercise her new attitude to Madara, or really to anyone who would disturb her in her quest of productivity.

Lunch had been enjoyable for her as Naruto had proven to be a friendly person and he also seemed to know about everything and everyone, much like Ino, which is in many ways way she found herself drawn to him. He had told her everything there was to know about another person, their MO, their relations, and much more. After evaluating each co-worker in her mind she had decided that she was in good company. She had even been briefed by the shockingly good qualities of those she had though unscrupulous, men like Madara and Itachi. Apparently in contrast to their upfront creepiness they were actually thought of as good people. They apparently donated money, although most likely embezzled the money from some third world government in Madara's case, to many worthy causes, along with sponsoring the Tokyo community. It dawned on Sakura that these men in reality owned most of the things crucial to her life, for example her college.

Naruto had informed her the Madara was long time gold buddies with the head of admissions and he basically had veto of anyone he had desired to destroy, for whatever reason, petty or not. Even worse Itachi and his private company owned 85% of the real estate in the city, leaving only the left percent for the government and a religious buildings. What made the situation even more unsuitable was that any slip up an employee had accidently done would determine their life in these city and in many parts of japan, hell these men had friends everywhere. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if she found out they had connections in places with dictator reigns. It was not just these two, all the uchiha's for that matter had these sort of pull and status. Sakura shook her head wearily as she attempted to distract herself with her work, trying to cast out the thoughts in her worried mind of utter destruction of her reputation if she was not at her best. She continued her work until Naruto had arrived to tell her the day was over, shockingly enough do interruptions had happened before. Sakura had supposed that the morning is what had made the two men frisky or it had just been a tease and a device to amuse themselves in the long and busy work day. Either way a part of her was content of the turn events as the more she interacted with the two the more complications would probably become her.

"What are you doing for dinner Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hopefully with a gleaming smile on his beaming face.

Oh no, Sakura thought. She had just barely survived the day without the getting sexual harassment and was not in the mood for any more adventures as such. The weird part was she didn't think Naruto was that guy and nor did he come across as he was even interested in the possibility of being with her. Her eyes began to dart quickly across the room in attempt to find an excuse.

Though Naruto was usually oblivious he seemed to understand her facial expressions, which is why he quickly reassured her " Uhh… Sakura-chan, I have a girlfriend… in case you wanted to know…."

Sakura let out an embarrassed yet relived sign, although she felt pretty stupid for assuming he was coming out to her. She had then realized that this job, in only seven short hours had increased her conceitedness, something she was obviously not proud of nor need she want.

"About the first question" Sakura said quickly," Sure, where to? She continued as she recovered from her little moment.

"My friend and I were going to go to Ichiraku ramen, you know the chain?" Naruto said with a smile of pure happiness, probably for the image of the food he would soon be presented with.

"Sure, but do you think your friend will be okay with me joining you" Sakura said, she too already imagining the food she would eat.

"Yeah, the Teme will be fine, I am sure." Naruto said with a smile as he grasp onto  
Sakura's hand to herd her out of the closing office.

Sasuke impatiently sat in a burgundy booth in the corner of the Ichiraku ramen, growling at the thought of his late as well as irresponsible friend. He himself couldn't believe that he had agreed to meet with his friend tonight after the choking incident this afternoon. Though his apparent dark Aura surrounded him it did not stop girls from gawking at him from a far, some even daring enough to approach him at his seat. Foolish decision it was though, never distribute an angry Uchiha and more importantly never at meal time. Sasuke chuckled as he realized he had started to resemble his friend Choji at meal time.

A timid waiter approached him and muster his obliviously meek voice to ask Sasuke for his drink order. In response Sasuke had snapped back the single word" water!" and turned his attention away from the frightened individual. He then proceeded to star at the tacky florescent lamps the hung from the ceiling. He then was interrupted by the screeches from the front of the room, promptly proved correct that the voice belonged to Sasuke. Beside him walked the pink haired girl from this afternoon, the instigator of the choking incident. He gritted his teeth at the sight of her, forgetting every rule his mother had desperately tried to raise him with.

"Did you order yet, Teme"? Naruto said enthusiastically as he slide into the empty space beside him, designating the booth across from them for the pink haired girl.

The pink hair girl, obviously nervous, fidgeted with her long pink locks as she quickly averted her eyes from his presence. Alas Sasuke was not the only one who remembered the afternoon's incident. She then quickly grabbed a menu as she hoped that it's borders would cover the crimson color of her face. Sasuke smugly wondered if she knew he was an Uchiha, her actions certainty didn't speak of one who was aware. He though he deserved to be shown some remorse or respect for the afternoon, or at least an amount of awe at his status not to mention appearance. Naruto, not noticing the mood of the room (yes, because in Sasuke's opinion his mood determines the room, not just the table he occupies.) droned on about a story not one seemed to care about nor listen too.

"So I said, no Kisame! I will not give up sushi for you!" Naruto finished his irrelevant story as Sasuke and Sakura only let began to listen. There was then an awkward silence that lingered for a couple of seconds until the waiter arrived to present them with their drinks. He presented them in frightful manner as he then finished placing straws before each of the individuals.

Sasuke's jaw tighten as he suddenly felt overwhelmed, the girl, his loud friend, and most of all the straw. He widen his eyes in anger as his mouth followed.

" What the hell if this, did I ask for this insolent straw!?" he brusquely yelled as he took the shiny tube in his large hands and crinkled it with fuming anger.

The startled waiter darted his moisten across the restaurant, ready to cry at the outburst. He knew who this man was and his power, there was nothing he could do.

"Please sir! I was not aware of your aversion to straws!" The waiter cried as he quickly lifted his hands to his head, preparing for a blow to his body. The waiter could not believe how ridiculous the man's temper was to a mere piece of plastic but he knew that because he was an Uchiha he was somehow entitled to be. He knew that the man could get away with anything, surely a physical attack would be no different. He then saw the powerful man ball his muscled fist into a ball, ready to punish him. The waiter squeezed his wet eyes shut as he felt the presence approach. However it was not the Uchiha but the pink haired girl who was previously sited across from him. In a matter of moment she had placed her petite body in his path and her arm protectively in front of him.

"Get out of the way!" Sasuke growled, half furious and half shocked that the girl would have the audacity to stand in his way. The determined girl shook her head with perseverance as she looked at Sasuke's hateful eyes. They seemed to taunt her as they illumined the vibe that could only be from an Avenger (sorry guys, I just had to put it in), a vibe that was desperate to be released into the world for that matter.

Before things could get more heated and intense Naruto rose from his seat, finally able to get up as Sasuke had previously blocked his exit. He then thrust Sasuke back into his seat, pass the waiter a thirty dollars tip, and twirled Sakura back into her seat, all in one swift movement. Even Sasuke knew that Naruto was stronger than him physically, with the waiter under his divine protection Sasuke would have no chance to even move a muscle in the wrong direction.

" Fifthteen years of judo." Naruto said casually as he tore open his straw's wrapper and took an obnoxious sip from the glass of water, acting more of an Uchiha that himself in that instance.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the blonde's antic and she too felt herself relax even though the tense situation that had just occurred. Sasuke only growled in a low tone although his dissatisfaction was loud and clear for everyone to hear at the table.]

"That's it, I will not have you guys ruining my meal with your inability to function normally in public!" Naruto said as his once serious glaze drifted off to eye and the ramen that was be served the customers at the counter.

Still being fixated on another's food, eyeing it with lust, Naruto was unable to break eye contact but he waved his hand in a shooing tone.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him blankly they thought themselves blameless in the past situation.

"Why me Dobe? I was just defended my right for good service!" Sasuke said, genuinely confused and thinking that his anger was his god given right.

Sakura could believe the man who had just risen his fist to another and gave an act of such arrogance and power was now whining, partially begging so his friend would let him stay.

Naruto shook his head with affirmation and pointed directly to the door, which led to the dark night that had befallen them. Sasuke reluctantly gathered up his belongings with what Sakura perceived as an angry but none the less a pout, similar to those of an immature child.

"You too, Sakura" Naruto said, but unlike how he had treated Sasuke he addressed her in a more respectful and remorseful tone.

"What did I do?" She asked with shock as she thought her actions were none but heroic in the past situation.

Naruto eyes darted around the room trying to find an excuse for a reason to get her to leave, not to say he didn't enjoy her company but preferred her and him to be alone. He couldn't have variables like Sasuke in the situation for the way the man acted and had just exhibited. He did not what to choose between the two of the them, knowing Sasuke was short tempered and Sakura as well as she seemed to be. However this was the only way he would get any peace and quiet with his desired ramen dinner,

"Just go home, it late." Naruto said, hopeful Sakura would understand and get the hint of his behavior. Sakura rolled her eyes as she understood the attitude of the blonde and was in no way the person to oppose her presence when it was not wanted.

"Walk her home, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned to his friend although it was phrased more as a demand.

"No thanks! Sakura said quickly, hoping to avoid any interaction with the angry male.

Sasuke lifted his glaze from the ground as he looked at Naruto with accusing eyes, silently begging him to stop talking.

"I can't, I have called my town car, and it is too late to cancel." Sasuke said quickly as he desperately tried to avoid the task, not wanting to associate with the Pinkette.

"Bring her with you, now go! Naruto said as he kicked Sasuke on his back, his actions provoked by the steaming bowl of ramen that was quickly approaching his destination.

When hearing that Sakura quickly put her hands up in attempt to decline the forced invitation, she couldn't not Naruto was throwing her under the bus like this. No9t that she could blame him as she too would have probably done the same thing under the influence of appending food.

"Do you have any idea how much this cost!?" Sasuke said as he lifted his tie in anger, "This alone could buy you and your house with enough left over money to do the same to everyone you hold so dear in your life!" He dramatically continued as he scowled in Sakura's direction, making it know to her that she had no intention of giving her a ride home.

"Leave or I'll call security" Naruto said without averting his glaze from the bowl of food that had been placed in front of him steadily.

"You do not have any power over me in this city and for that matter this country as well!" Sasuke spat back as he continued to ignore Sakura, excluding her from the circle to which Naruto and him were stationed.

"Oh please, they love me here! I am a regular, you have not pull in a place like this!" Naruto yelled between spoonfuls of his ramen, gulping down the slurppy hot noodles in victory.

Sakura could not believe how these men acted like children, fully knowing she acted like a child herself at time but not this extent. Their actions were those of toddlers, if she would characterize her own it would probably be an immature preteen, she though as she smiled at herself, remembering those days of her youth, though they were not the far behind her.

She quietly slipped out of the restaurant as the sasuke desperately tried Naruto to engage in the petty argument, while Naruto continued to ignore him, the greatest torture of course.

She yanked down her blue skater skirt as she turned the corner of the street, walking away from the warm glow of the street lamps. Although it was summer and outright hot she had chosen a long sleeve black shirt with a keyhole cut out above the chest, not only was she regretting it for the heat but as well for the lust filled stares she had begun to receive. She had no choose but to walk away from the main street as her apartment was located on the park.

Sakura had felt a bit uncomfortable and now found herself wishing she had accepted Naruto's offer on Sasuke's behalf, he was a douchebag but a douchebag with a protective car none the less.

She was interrupted by her thoughts as she heard a slight noise behind her. She turned her head to find light pebbles being thrown to her heels of her feet. Sakura then turned her head the direction of which the pebbles were coming from, leading her to two hooded teenagers not much older than her, although they certainly rivaled her in height as well as body mass.

"Hello beautiful, isn't a beautiful night?" the taller one said as he approached her with a steady pace.

As he approached closer and closer to her she could not help but find herself frozen, where was that strength she had exuded to Sasuke just a couple of minutes ago? She could not help her state, she felt paralyzed as she could not even muster a scream or a mere word for that matter. Her throat felt numb and dry, much like she had not Drank for days on end. Sakura instantly thought of Sasuke, realizing that if he had not blown up she would of at least have been able to drink her glass of water.

Though her thoughts could not offer a viable escape as now the man had come face to face with her, reaching out his hand as he quickly grasp onto the side of her face. In a condescending yet gruff motion he caress her cheek, which had now turned a color of pink s fear now was apparent on her once brave face.

"When someone calls you beautiful or ask you a question you should respond, its only common curtsy…" He said as she felt his hands slowly traveled down her face and progressively get lower.

Suddenly Sakura snapped, she had once again awaked her senses as she now had control. She had fended off the advances one of the most powerful men in world today and she would be damned if a common street man would get the best of her. Sure Madara was gentle in an aspect of his flirtation but was probably just as creepy.

She smiled sweetly as she then raised her knee to his groin in one swift motion, executing a perfect attack in her opinion if she said so herself.

Sakura then ran with all of her might as she left the bawling men rolling on the floor in pain, taking off in the direction to the exit of the park while yelling out for help. She had managed to make it a couple of feet until a hand reached out and clasp her screaming mouth. The hand belonging to the arm spun her around to face him as he slammed her back against a hard tree trunk, not caring over the pain she experience. This was now a different man then before, his accomplice. Sakura could tell this was the more dangerous of the two. The other had went in carless but this one had bid his time, planning out the series of events to his favor.

He then lifted his hand off her mouthy only to replace his pocket knife sharply against her neck as his reigning threat.

"Utter a single word and you die" The man said with his hot breath against her skin, creating goosebumps on her fragile and delicate skin. He then proceeded to kiss her neck as she quivered with fear, even he could feel then beating of her racing heart.

"Call me Zaku, but only those words I allow you to say" he said as he briefly meet the girl's glaze, seeing the tears that had formed in her emerald eyes. Seeing her in this state made him distressed in a way he could not explain. The girl then let out a small whimper as he returned to his activities of ravishing her

"Shhh, don't cry, it will be over soon" Zaku said as he removed the knife from her panting throat.

"The more you comply and better you behave the faster this is over" He then said, raising his eyes in sadistic manor, his brown dark eye's somehow managing to gleam in the reflection of the moon.

Sakura could not resist anymore, even at the upending threat of losing her life, her dignity reigned higher than even that. With the last ounce of strength she was able to gather, she then twisted her body out of the jurisdiction of his grasps, making one last attempt to escape.

That attempt worked but unfortunately only for a couple of seconds as Zaku then clutched onto the flapping pink hairs that were tousled in the wind as she tried to run away from him.

"Nice try but no." Zaku chuckled darkly, amusing himself with the thought that the girl had actually conceived the idea that she could outrun him or even put up a struggle for that matter.

Sakura still struggling to get away from him wiggled her head in odd angles, trying to detach the dirty fingers embedded in her hair which kept her captive. It then set in to her that she could scream as the knife was now lying on the ground, a few inches from her feet to be precise.

She knew she only had one chance to make a move, either scream or go with the other alternative. Before she could even form a proper decision she used her last remaining strength to lower herself and her captor to the ground, proceeding to quickly scoop up to disregarded knife.

Following that movement she quickly sliced her confined hair, freeing herself for Zaku's grasp and running for dear life, as it did depend on it.

Sasuke comfortably adjusted himself in his luxury leather seat, snuggling into the car door's side with a tired smirk. He had just won his argument with Naruto, resulting in getting Naruto banned from the chain's location, proving to Naruto that he certainly did have "pull"

While thinking over the night's events he would rate the evening very successful, he had invaded giving Sakura and ride, proved his dominance, and gotten a slightly above mediocre meal in his opinion at the end of the night. He wearily looked out of the window to admire the city, his playground to be more honest. Yet it was not the city that caught attention but a distressed figure that was running at a brisk speed slightly ahead of his car. What could Sasuke say, after the defeat of his friend he was feeling partially merciful.

"Pull over!" He order benevolently to his driver, who of course compiled at a ready speed.

Sasuke then lowered his window to see who exactly he was observing finding in shock that it was the proud pinkette herself. Though her appearance now spoke differently from when he last saw her. She now had a perturbed appearance, her hair was now cut considerably short with jiggered edges, while bruises, dirt marks, and grass stains accompanied her own her running body.

She stop only then when she recognized him in the car, looking at him with pleading eyes. Immediately he opened his car door, his feeling from before disappearing as now the only emotions that prevailed were compassion and worry, she was his responsibility now.

"Get in the car right this instant!" Sasuke demand as he himself got out of the car a lifted her up in to his bulging muscled arms. He quickly but with careful care tossed her into the cushioning off the car, slamming the car door shut behind her.

" Who did this to you?! " he then quickly said, turning his attention away from the girl and to the park, trying to make out her attacker's location.

" H-H-He said his name was Zaku…" Sakura said as she struggled to speak, couching on her own restless breaths.

Ignoring her, sasuke turn to his driver quickly telling him that he would be back in a moment. He then took off in the direction of the park.

Sakura then was greeted by the hopeful and assuring smile of the car's driver, who attempted to sooth her with kind words.

Sakura looked around that car after she had composed herself, finding emotions transformed from fear to becoming quickly over whelmed. She looked around at the car, steading her breathing and soothing herself as she gripped on the leather handles of the car door. She was surrounded with a quantities of luxury in every category possible, although that did not matter to her. The only thing that was her safety and that she was safe. Her thoughts of relief were cut short as she was snapped back to reality as sirens were heard in the near distance. The noises were then followed by the opening of the car's door, leading to a slightly sweaty Sasuke, not that it took anything away from his appearance. He then sat in the seat next to her, avoiding her gaze and looking straight at his now dirtied shoes. Silence befall the car as the only thing that could be heard was the noise of the quite humming of the engine.

"What did you do?" Sakura hesitantly asked, breaking the unspoken rule of silence that had spread over the car's environment.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" Sasuke then harshly said, no longer focusing on his shoes but his phone, scrolling through business emails.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?!" Sakura burst out angrily, although she timidly played with the uneven ends of her abruptly cut hair. She had a right to know as after the horrid event had befallen her, not anyone else.

Sasuke's nose inhaled as he then let out a flow of literal steam from his nostrils, fuming with frustration. He then let go off his protective and paternal attitude as the ungrateful girl had lead him to the state.

"You know what I find amusing?!" He then said rhetorically with a scowl on his perfect lips. Sakura did not respond as she did not know how to in reality.

Realizing she was not going to respond to him he abruptly grabbed her small wrist and turned her so that she would face him. He then meet her face which was slightly dusted with the color of crimson as she struggled to free her wrist from his grasp, but due to the events of night she had no power left.

"You did not yet thank me this whole time, yet you now sit in my presence and in my car for that matter!" Sasuke then continued, still over grasping her wrist, as she still tried to resist his clutch.

"Thank you..." The girl quietly mumbled under her breath as she stopped wiggling her wrist, giving up as the end result was clear. She then shut her tired eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the car' seat.

She then quietly moved her body around, trying to find a comfortable position to reside it with her wrist being held captive. The girl opened one of her emerald eyes in the slightest of manner, simply saying "My name is Sakura Haruno by the way, thank you" then proceeding to shut her eyes once again and go to sleep.

Hmm, Sasuke thought, he didn't even realize it but he had not even learned her name for this whole evening up- to now, and even that to drastic measures so a brush with death. He chuckled to himself as though she was an arrogant girl she was also quit amusing. Then again so was he so he really should not have been judging, either way he didn't exactly mind her company now that she was quiet and sleeping.

She actually appeared cute in a way as he watched her petite body rise as she let out small and short little snores every couple of seconds.

He did not tell her but the truth was he had done a lot more than he had told her. After eventually chasing now Zaku he had brutally tortured him to reveling to location of his accomplice, gathering them both up and punishing them as he sought fit until the police had shown up. In that time he had cracked the ribs of his partner along with breaking the arms of which he caressed Sakura's check along with other things. He had done the same with Zaku but had added a couple of extra additions as he was obviously the master mind. By the time the police showed up Zaku was passed out on the floor, his body now bloated in size from all the blows he had received while his partner barely holding on next to him on the ground. Sasuke didn't care what the police thought, he owned them and they knew it. They didn't even question him, just respectfully greeted him and ask if he needed first aid or medical assistance, although he was not the one who needed it but the two other men. He then hoping to prolong the men's pain slipped them each an immense sum of money for the demand that they were slow and would stall with their delivery of the men to the hospital. They of course complied as he then went on his way back to his awaiting car.

He smirked at the thought of his victory, knowing tonight was truly successful as he had deemed it to be before. It then dawned on him that he had never asked Sakura for her address, for it was too late now that she was sound asleep. Anyways he did not want her to be alone after an event like this, he had then decided that it was only suitable to house her at her house, knowing that his spacious Estate held more than enough room.

His car then pulled up to his gate, waiting for his gateman to open the entrance to his house. Only then did he realize that they were a collection of journalist and writer gathered outside of his gate, clamoring for his statement on the police event he had just token part of.

Damn them, he thought as he realized one of them were equipped with a camera, he could not bring Sakura out of the car now. Not after what she had experienced tonight, it was not fair to exposure her to that type of attention. Sasuke decided that he alone would get out of the car, avoiding the arousal of suspicion, then later when the nuisances had left he would return for her.

Sasuke then realized that their predicament had changed, he was no longer holding her wrist but she was holding on to his, holding him as captive this time. Although she barely had the hand area to hold on to his wrist with a real grip, she still posed a hold on him.

Sasuke glanced at his driver in frustration, although all he received was a tired shrug of the shoulders from him as if to say "What can you do?"

He then decided that it was not worth waking her, not only was she loud but she would probably freak out that they were surrounded by hostile strangers and the fact that she had fallen asleep in some else's car. Sasuke had too given in just like his driver as he then reluctantly fell asleep, although his scowl was replaced with as mirk, which then turned into a peaceful state of sleep.

Wow... Ten pages( I hope it was not to much or boring), I actually enjoyed this chapter a lot because I could reference the straw for chapter 2. Sorry again about not updating in a couple weeks but now I am now back on schedule. Please review if you liked it or if you have any suggestions or you want to see anything specific coming in future chapters, or if you want to vent about Kohona Gaiden as I had previously said above. Anyways, thanks again for reading!


End file.
